The choice in life
by dogert
Summary: Yamato, An above average Teenage boy who hates his everyday life runs into events that will make him regret ever wanting something new.


Ugh, another day of these same old things. Things sure haven't changed much. Girls still easily flocking around me. Of course not wanting to hurt their feelings I would kiss them or give them a gesture of kindness.

Nothing has changed in the years that have passed. Still the same old ceiling above my head as I awake. The same smell of food from the kitchen.

The same sounds as I hear my mother preparing my younger sisters lunch. Such a boring reality. Standing up and walking myself to the mirror, I see a well known reflection looking back at me. Black hair styled with one side slicked back and the other side hanging over my right side with a strand in between my dull blue gray eyes. A look that many girls swooned over, me that image in the mirror is one so well liked by others.

As for my own thoughts? I could care less about others views on my appearance, such a shallow thing to care for only ones image such as how many of the girls at school see me as. Yea just some pretty 17 year old. What a drag.

Speaking of School, it's suppose to be starting in around 20 minutes. Not like I'm planning on going today though. Heading towards my closet I slip on some dark blue denim jeans with black boots with the toes narrowed, a black v neck along with an all black hoodie. An ordinary choice, but it's not like I plan on going anywhere special or be with anyone. A quick few sprays of cologne later and my phone and headphones plus a few goodbyes to my mother and little sister and I'm out of the house.

Now where to? Recently I've cut ties with all my old friends, going from the most popular at school to leaving everyone and being alone, becoming reclusive. How typical huh. Slipping my headphones in I start heading down the street towards the drug store nearby. Music in my ears, why can't something exciting happen for once.

 _I'm only getting started_

 _I won't blackout_

 _This time I've got nothing to waste_

 _Let's go a little harder_

 _I'm on fire_

 _I won't blackout_

 _I'm on my way_

 _I'm only getting started_

 _This won't stop till I say so_

On the way to my 'location' I swear I heard whom though I'm not sure that is until a flash of pink smashed into me, a very short thing at that. So that's where the sobs were from.

"Hey kid wait up!" hell even if the kid ran into me and didn't even apologize, but she's crying and that's one thing I hate is seeing people sad. The pink haired kid didn't even look back when I called out for her. Chasing after her, I caught up to her in an alley in between a drug store and a bakery.

"Hey look I'm not going to hurt you. I just noticed you earlier and thought you could you use some help." trying to calm her down I bent down to to her level. " I'm Yamato Kurosawa, what's your name if I may ask?"

"Louise." She softly replied. No full name i guess.

"Will you help me?" she asked me. What kind of man would I be if I didn't help this girl, she's most likely lost or scared. "Of course I'll help you, what's wrong?"

"I need a protector, will you protect me?" Louise said well looking up at me with a smile, like all her crying didn't happen. How strange that a random crying girl who looked so lost and scared earlier is now smiling.

"Um sure I'll protect you I guess, what do you need protecting from?" I asked with slight intrigue.

Then out of nowhere she started to fade.

I swear, It's like her body was just dissolving. In her place stood a pentagram. A fucking pentagram. What hellish thing was this. Trying to scramble to get away I hear a voice like a whisper in my head. Not the little girl's but one of a man, a sinister sounding tone.

"So he picked you to protect that girl. His whole illusion to prove that you were the right one. Very well my brother can have you as his champion to protect the girl. By the end of the year her power will be mine, and you will be nothing. Good luck 'protector'. For in the world in which I reside my very own 'champion' will hunt you and that girl down'.

What the hell was that, that voice. What the fuck. Freaking out and losing my senses after seeing what just happened.

A joke yea, this has to be some sick joke, where did the girl go, and all this talk about protecting her and being someones 'champion'. It must have been dehydration or sleep deprivation, yea that's it I'm sure.

Smacking myself a few times and getting my nerves in a place I put my headphones back in and start walking down the street to nowhere in particular. All the while ignoring the sobbing in my head.

 _All my life they let me know_

 _How far I would not go_

 _But inside the beast still grows waiting_

 _Chewing through the ropes_

 _Who are you to change this world?_

 _Silly Boy!_

 _No one needs to hear your words._

 _Let it go._ _  
_


End file.
